smg4_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SMG4
SuperMarioGlitchy4 also known as Glitchy since Mario in real life!? (200 Video Special) and better known as SMG4 is the main protagonist of the SMG4 bloopers. His appearance in the actual bloopers is a guy who passionately likes making videos involving Mario doing stuff. He's protective of his work; that aside, he seems to play the cynical smart sane respectful responsible intuitive insightful straight-man who is often irritated or shocked by Mario's crazy, goofball, flamboyant idiocy to compare/contrast their personalities and bounce off of each other. But in most videos, they are friends. In the fan-made (yet real) SMG4 Longplays, his role remains the same with a few minor additions. For example, he is really observant and can analyse the name of any enemy found on the field and he knows the locations of hidden Stars. However strong enemies that can be destroyed in one hit by Mario will take two hits for SMG4 (one example includes the Boulders from Super Mario Galaxy) however weak enemies such as Goombas still only take one hit. In the Mario Kart longplays he assists his partner whomever it may be. In the early days they were bent on saving the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser, however starting with September 5 2014, they save Henry and Samantha (and the World) from evil villains bent on taking over the Universe and killing Henry and Samantha because they know how much SMG4 likes them. These villains include Phillip and Kelly, Drill Finger, and even his evil rival SMG3. Background Real name: Luke Lerdwichagul Aliases: Glitchy, SuperMarioGlitchy4, SMG4, SMUG4, SuperMemeGenerator4, The Magical Hobo, Glitchy Boy Species: Human Age: 19 Occupation: Youtuber, Blooper-Maker, Wallet Inspector Likes: Super Mario 64, bloopers, memes and his computer Currently the most popular Super Mario 64 machinimist on YouTube Best friend with Mario (sometimes battling each other over reasons) Physicality/Martial Arts Fighting Style: Karate (pronounced "Kah-rah-tay") techniques Strength Once launched Mario into the sky in just 3/4 hits and a Shoryuken Once shot a Mario Head in just 1.5 seconds with just a pistol when he got scared Threw Mario who weighs 94,324,323,595 kg to the Black Star with ease Knocked out Mario with a rock Killed Mario in one punch Can usually beat the hell out of Mario Ran right through a wooden door Beat Mario over the head with a toilet Kicked Mario several hundred feet away SMG4's Mario's weight is confirmed at 55.56 million pounds Can pick up and toss king Bob-Omb Managed to pick up Bowser and throw him off a roof SMG4's Bowser's weight is confirmed at 3135 lbs. Kicked a Toad several feet in the air Threw someone into a tree so hard, they exploded Kicked a soccer ball right over a Thwomp's head Could pick up and throw a large bed hard enough to knock someone out K.O.ed Mario with a strong kick Knocked Bob through the castle and hundreds of feet in the air Kicked the Soldier's American tea-bags hard enough to send him to the ground Can pick up Bowser and swing him around by the tail Can pick up and throw a big truck full of millions of Rocks Can use a hammer to hit the target on the Strength Test to send the bell flying into space hitting a space shuttle that plummeted to the Earth and surviving it's explosion upon impact Speed Has dodged countless rounds of bullets from guns Picked up and threw a bed at SMG3 in a fraction of a second Dodged a 360-no scope from Mario Out-speed lightning from "Guy" Went to the sun in 4 seconds Can run around the entire castle like a blur Could dodge lasers being fired at him Could dodge several explosive shots Could outrun a Chain Chomp on foot Casually ducked under a bullet Could dance around point-blank minigun fire Could dodge up close laser fire Could briefly outrun the Pingas Train Can fall so fast he burst into flames Teleportation can appear just about anywhere without anyone noticing him Durability Survived a planet explosion Survived a helicopter explosion while inside it without a single scratch on him and continue saying "Where's my Burrito?" as if it's nothing Along with the crew, survived a plane crash without a single scratch while having 2 of the most wanted serial killers on the board (The psychopathic Villager and Enzo) Survived many explosions Survived skydiving (without a parachute) Endured the explosion of a Pingas Missile from the War of the Pingas Survived a battle against Super Sonic/Sanic Endured a laser blast from a giant Yoshi Can survive a keeping his sanity while watching the Luigi Dance Endured getting sucked by Kirby for a few seconds and only lost his sight for a bit Survived Mario falling on him from the clouds Survived an explosion that leveled a city Can somehow survive and talk without his head Survived getting shot in the face Survived a giant mushroom cloud explosion Survived burning in a cardboard box Survived being up close to a nuclear explosion Survived being thrown out of a ten story building Survived being blasted by a flamethrower Survived being hit in the head with a bathtub Survived an explosion that blew up a tank Survived getting the hell beaten out of him by several bullies Survived a pistol right to the head Survived a rock the size of his head falling from several hundred feet in the air Survived an explosion that leveled a giant castle without a scratch Survived a Waluigi launcher exploding in his hands Survived being knocked down by a frying pan Survived being blown up by a bob-omb Survived being eaten and only lost his head Can somehow talk and live without his head Is fine breathing in hallucinogenic gas Was fine after a large gas explosion Was fine after an explosion that destroyed a helicopter Survived a blue shell explosion Can go an entire week without blinking Survived being hit by the Pingas Train Survived being buried in Steves Survived a planet-level explosion and only got lit on fire Survived an explosion that leveled a restaurant Survived being hit by Mario's kart (which was powerful enough to blow up a giant train) Survived being hit head-on by a cannonball that destroyed a dinghy Survived a firework exploding in his face Survived being hit by a subway train Survived the explosion of a space shuttle that fell from space (that he himself caused) Survived being burst into flames after falling from high altitudes Possible healing factor: can be greatly injured and even lose limbs yet come back fine in the very next scene Intelligence Was able to please Weegee (even though all he says is Weegee) Much smarter than Mario (though, that's not saying much) Easily shut down Hal Knows how to fly a helicopter A rather skilled soccer player Figured out the Labrynth puzzle rather easily Taught Mario how to use Vegas Skills & Abilities Character Manipulation Can control all of the characters on his account whenever he pleases Only used this ability once 4th-Wall Breaking Can appear outside the game and into the cheat menu Can activate a moon-jump Energy Balls Can apparently just shoot these from his hands Magic Has shown conversion magic, being able to convert some objects into others like rocks into babies Has also shown use of lightning magic His magic also allows him to fly (although he can fly naturally) His most powerful spell "Leviosaaa", is a concentrated orb of magic that could destroy all of Hogwarts Pingas Cannon Is activated where his penis should be Can launch things as large as Mario out at high speeds Can fire stuff out of it Can even fire Mario out of it Can fire soccer balls from it Some items can send things as heavy as Wario to the clouds Flight Can somehow fly He also did so as the "Flying Wallet Inspector" Hammerspace Can pull stuff out of thin air Can use it to board up doors or attack Explosion Explodes in extreme anger or extreme fear Rarely gets scared enough or angry enough to do this skill often Destroyed Peach's Castle Kamehameha It has been implied that SMG4 can perform the Kamehameha in his earlier videos Has also been implied that it could one shot a magically enraged SMG3 Rage Induced Size Expansion When his rage intensifies his size and power grows/increases His face can morph into any angry meme faces for intimidation His transformation makes the area around him darker/pitch black and fiery flames appear to surround him and the person targeted by him Was able to intimidate Peach and Bob Pokémans Spidey Can overpower and send Mario flying Defeated Steve Can destroy entire foundations such as platforms and bridges Hubert the Rock He's a Rock Was there during Hobo SMG4's time of need Zorua Used once Only knows Tackle Was able to fuck up Mario in 1 move Arsenal Bob-omb Can pull them out of seemingly nowhere Will tick for a few seconds before exploding He'll need to get away from the explosions, though Can throw several of these mid-air AK-47 Exactly what it says on the tin Comes with a silencer Dagger Can be used for close-ranged combat Tank A tank nearly the size of the castle itself Can fire giant explosive shots Can also fire what sounds like machine guns Helicopter Can be used to fly Wand Can use magic with it Can transform others with it Can turn anything into anything else basically Shotgun A standard shotgun Rarely uses it One shot killed a giant Mario head The same Mario head that endured the destruction of Earth Waluigi Launcher Bought from eBay or a local Wario House Waluigi's internal bone structure is rearranged to work as a launcher Lastly, an explosive, most commonly a bomb is wedged between Waluigi's butt, allowing him to be used as a launcher Knocked over several bowls of spaghetti Was powerful enough to knock over King Bob-Omb Tends to squirm Can increase the range and power by adding explosives Can even reach space with enough power One shot blew up a tank Blue Shell Can ride on top of it Will home into someone 'em blow up Unknown how much control he has over where it goes Hammer A large black hammer Can knock foes back with it Golden Mushroom Greatly enhances the user power, speed, and endurance Chainsaw A regular chainsaw Sent a butt-hurt fanboy flying His Horse (Ssenmodnar 11) Tastes like shit With a stroke of its mane it turns into a plane Can grow two barrels of machine guns on each of its side Wing Cap Likely works the same as it does in the games Allows him to fly Like much of his arsenal, he only used this once Has trouble landing it Rock What else do you think it is? Flamethrower These are getting really obvious Rocket Launcher It's a rocket launcher Can fire multiple rockets at once Took out a good chunk of the Nether (from Minecraft) Handgun From the looks of it, it is likely a Magnum Research/IMI Desert Eagle Heavy Caliber Pistol Can wield it with one hand Killed a Nether Wart with one bullet Mighty Mushroom Morpher Allows him to go into his "Mushroom Ranger" form (see below) Mushroom Ranger Form Gains this form via his Mighty Mushroom Morpher Can fly in this form His physical stats are most likely enhanced Can summon a car to ram into foes Can also summon a spear in this form Survived being sent flying by a giant robot Can also summon a giant, flying Hank Hill he can ride on who repeatedly just says "propane" Could take down a giant robot the size of a house Feats His "super mario 64 bloopers: Who let the chomp out?" video accumulated more than 10 million views in just 7 months Survives being with Mario on a daily basis Has over 1 million subscribers on YouTube Saved Mario from kidnapping Took out a corrupt security system Killed Link Competed with SMG3 in a magic competition Has competed with Mario in multiple "War of the Fat Italians" With the help of Mario, took down a giant Mario Beat down a bunch of Teletubbies With the help of Mario, defeated an evil Ztar twice With the help of Mario and a few others, won a soccer match for some little kids With the help of Mario, defeated Luigi and his army of clones K.O.ed Mario in a wrestling match With the help of Mario, killed Bowser in the rap game Hosted a talent show Survived an entire planet full of Teletubbies With the help of Mario, made it to the top of SMG3's gauntlet of gloom in less than 10 minutes With the help of Mario, captured a Chain Chomp and won a pet show Along with Mario, Luigi, Peach and Toad, became the Mushroom Rangers and stopped Dr. Pootis Managed to break out of Cappy's possession when Mario was about to see his browsing history Defeated Mario in 2.5 seconds Weaknesses Teletubbies Too obsessed with his computer/laptop Still doesn't have his burrito Is easily scared by anything related to Justin Bieber Unlike most Mario characters, SMG4 is incapable of breathing in space Usually tries to just run away from larger threats Doesn't really like brawling unless he's forced to attack against all odds, relies a lot on his "Kah-rah-tay" In real life and the game, he does not like spaghetti Idea Blocks Without memes, he will die Appearances Video Game Appearances *SMG4: The Beat 'em Up! Game (Playable) *SMG4: Game of the Fat Italians (Playable) Gallery SMG4.png SMG4 Social Media.png SuperMarioGlitchy4.jpg SMG4 Spriter.png Screen Shot 2015-06-07 at 5.26.39 AM.png Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Main Characters